


Painted White

by hollyblue2



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Deepthroating, Dom!Cas, M/M, Multi, PWP, Sub!Dean, Throat Fucking, Top!Benny, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, everyone has a good time, group blow jobs, rough blow jobs, teary dean, top!aaron, top!victor, very minor fear play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: It's been Dean's fantasy for a long while to have more people in his and Castiel's scenes.Finally, Castiel decides to share.Kink bingo square: bukkake
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Victor Henriksen/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester/Aaron Bass
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031918
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	Painted White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redamber79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/gifts).



> Written for the ~~2018~~ kink bingo. Square: Bukkake
> 
> Obviously it's not 2018 anymore, but I'm still working my way through this card, and there was a prompt I saw and just kinda got hit by my muse so ran with it. Enjoy :) 
> 
> I'll upload a banner at some point. It's late at night and I would like to sleep :') (it's 10:20pm but my alarm goes off before 5am) 
> 
> Enjoy and goodnight!
> 
> Beta'd by FpWoper :)

Dean kneels in the middle of the room that Cas set up for them in Cas' house. The soft mat beneath his knees protecting them from the hardwood floor. He's stripped bare save for the blindfold over his eyes; the result of a short, warm up scene that meant they really were warmed up as Castiel removed all his clothing as teasingly as he could.

Today is a big day, not just because Dean is doing something that's new but has always been on his list, but also for Castiel who will have to learn to share his pleasure, just for the night. It’s something they’ve spoken about at length, much to Dean’s chagrin, but finally the night has come. 

Dean can’t feel anyone else in the room, feeling a chilling isolation like he’s never felt before. Part of him wants to call out and ask if Castiel is still there, but he holds his tongue, and instead relaxes his posture a little. 

That, however, is not a good move. As soon as he lets his shoulders loosen, and his thighs move inwards a little from their stretched outward position, there’s a foot between his thighs nudging them back out. Instantly, Dean straightens himself, holds his chin high and resets himself where he should be. 

There’s a warm, minty breath that ghosts over his ear that keeps Dean’s body tense, unsure whether he’s in for a stern talking to or a punishment before they’ve even started. “I told you not to move, pet.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Dean whispers back and for the apology, Dean receives a kiss to his forehead.

“Not long to wait, you remember the plan? Remember who’s coming?” 

“Yes, sir. Benny, Victor and Aaron, sir.” 

“That’s right,” Castiel says, still close to his ear. “They’re right outside getting ready, they’re going to keep their pants on until I instruct that they can pull themselves out. Whoever is in front of you, whoever asks you, I’m sure you’ll be good and service them as they please?”

“Of course, sir.”

“Okay, Dean. What’s your colour?”

“Green. Please, sir, don’t drag this out,” Dean whines pitifully. It feels like he’s been waiting forever since Cas first pulled him into this room to undress him and clean him up. 

“Your insolence will certainly not make things go quicker,” Castiel practically growls at him, and Dean swallows hard. “Let me know when you’re done, and  _ I _ will decide when this is going to begin. Do you hear me?” 

“Yes, sir,” Dean says and then keeps very still and very quiet, despite the nagging part of his brain that wants all of this excitement to start. 

“Alright then.” 

The air around Dean moves, so he can tell that Castiel has moved away, he can hear something being moved on the dresser that holds all of Castiel’s toys and, if he concentrates enough, he can hear the quiet whisperings of the other men outside. 

They’re his and Castiel’s friends, ones that they trust implicitly, and have been entrusted not to go running off and telling everyone of the night’s events. He and Benny have known each other the longest, and he was by far the biggest surprise of the three of them. He’d always known that Benny liked guys as well as girls, but somehow it had never come up that Benny was into  _ this _ . Not that he didn’t appreciate it, but it would have certainly spiced up that one night stand they had together six years ago. Aaron and Victor are friends from the scene itself, though they both tend to prefer to play with several others, which until now, hasn’t been on the cards for Dean and Castiel. 

The groan of the door opening tears Dean away from the inside of his mind, and back into concentrating on what and who is around him. He can hear the quiet rumblings of their voices around him, though they don’t speak to him. 

“Oh, he’s beautiful,” he hears Benny say and then hears Castiel rumble in agreement.

A hand touches his face, gentle and caressing as it holds his jaw while a thumb sweeps over his cheekbone. He’s not sure who it is, but he’s not sure it matters either. 

Someone steps behind him, crouching low as he can feel the insides of large, thick thighs. Cas was still wearing his slacks, and the material against his skin is much rougher. He takes his guess that it’s Benny, unless Aaron or Victor have excessively been to the gym recently. Those two are much leaner than Castiel and Benny.

“I’m gonna take this blindfold off, alright cher?” He was right, it is Benny, and the low crooning in his ear makes Dean shiver before he nods his assent. 

The buckle comes away easily, and the blindfold slips off. Still, Dean keeps his eyes closed. 

“Open your eyes, pet,” Castiel requests and he does, blinking slowly. 

The man still holding his face is Victor and his eyes instantly meet Victor’s brown ones. “Always wanted to have a good look at his pretty green eyes. Can’t believe you’ve kept him away for all this time.”

“I had my reasons,” Castiel says simply. Dean goes to look over at Castiel who’s stood a little out of the way next to the dresser, but Victor just pulls his head back towards him. 

The firm grasp on his face and Benny still crouched behind him as Aaron lingers expectantly sets Dean on an edge that he hasn’t felt in a long while. There’s a touch of anxiety that he doesn’t usually feel when it’s just Cas, even after they’ve gone over time and time again that if he doesn’t want to do this he can call it off with just a word and no judgement. 

“On your word, Castiel,” Aaron says and when Dean’s eyes flick to Aaron’s, he can see the eager look on his face and the way his fingers are itching to open his pants. 

Just with that, Dean feels his cock take extra interest, perking up and bouncing between his spread thighs. They  _ all _ want a piece of him. 

Castiel comes in close, stepping up next to Victor and putting a hand on his shoulder. Victor seems to understand the silent request and moves to the side a couple of crouched side steps. Dean looks up to Castiel towering above him, and then his eyes move down to where Castiel unbuttons and unzips his slacks and pushes his underwear down far enough at the front to let his cock out. It’s at the perfect height. 

Dean opens his mouth expectantly, dying to take something and please  _ someone _ . He hovers forward, chasing what he knows he hasn’t been given yet, but he  _ wants _ . 

Castiel steps back half a pace out of his reach and the whine that leaves Dean’s throat is unbidden. “Don’t be a brat, Dean, we have guests. Do not think I won’t punish you in front of them.” 

Dean closes his mouth slowly, and lowers his ass back to his heels like he should. When he’s back in position, Castiel comes back towards him and then reaches towards his face. “Open up for me, pet.” 

Dean complies easily, letting Cas slip a thumb over his tongue. Mouth held open with a thumb holding down his tongue, Dean swallows awkwardly around it, drool quickly building up. 

“Suck.” At the simple request, Dean closes his mouth around the digit and begins to move his tongue before sucking on it properly. The glint in Castiel’s eyes as he does tells him that he’s doing a good job, making the little submissive bubble inside him wriggle with joy. “That’s perfect. Colour?”

“Sir… green,” Dean replies, trying in vain to keep the whine and the desperation out of his voice.

Castiel removes his thumb and then turns to Victor. “He’s all yours.” 

With that, the other three men move around him. Benny crowds him at his back, mouthing at his neck and no doubt leaving bruises in his wake. Victor stands up, unzipping and then pulling out his cock. Dean opens his mouth, and Victor isn’t gentle about shoving his half hard cock into Dean’s mouth. 

It takes a few moments to gather a rhythm, but soon enough with Victor’s slow press in, reaching the back of his throat and being so close to making him gag, Dean works his throat around it. Victor’s half-hardness quickly turns to fully erect and he can hear him begin to pant above him. It only serves to make Dean work harder, sucking Victor down as far as he can and then working his throat to best provide the most efficient pleasure, just like Castiel has taught him to do. 

Victor’s hands link around the back of his head and pull him down onto his cock, keeping him there for several seconds and just when he thinks he can't take it any longer, Victor pulls away. 

Victor steps back, stroking his now slick cock and lets someone else have a turn. 

Benny doesn't move from behind him, alternating different sides of his neck and shoulders to kiss and bite, but he can feel Benny's erection nudging at his lower back, begging for attention. With his hands behind his back he could easily reach down and take hold of it, to give Benny some relief while someone else abuses his mouth. 

He tries it, keeping his eyes forward and inching his fingers down to Benny's cock. All the kissing and the biting stops. "Ah-ah, Dean." And there's a pinch to his side in a warning. 

Dean flinches away from it instinctively, but doesn't call out. He loses his position but quickly rights himself. Dean looks at Castiel whose face is full of disappointment. 

"Sorry, sir." Dean's truly apologetic, but it still won't sit well with Castiel. 

"It's okay, pet." But Dean knows that it's not okay and that he's probably doing a good job at building up his punishment. 

When it's clear no more is going to be said on the matter, Aaron steps in. His button is popped on his jeans, but the flies are still done up. It still doesn't hide the huge bulge in his underwear and Dean is silently begging for it to be in his mouth. 

Still, when Aaron lowers the front of his boxers, Dean’s jaw drops from the sheer size of it. Aaron takes his chance too, using Dean’s shock to his advantage, shoving his big dick all the way into Dean’s mouth. 

First, Dean chokes, then gags but he straightens up, gets his brain back online and settles quickly. If he thought Victor was being rough then he was in for another surprise from Aaron. The usually well-demeanored man is an absolute machine when he gets going. Dean’s seen him play with a few others guys at the club before, but even then he’d never seen him quite so rough. 

It wouldn’t surprise Dean if Aaron and Castiel had words with one another about Dean’s penchant for getting off on people being rough with him. His own cock is certainly gunning for the treatment Aaron is giving him. 

Aaron’s cock pushes in and out quickly, then hard, and then stills, resting right on his gag reflex. Dean’s relaxed though, not letting it get to him as Aaron practically applies bruises to his throat. He holds Dean’s face in his hands, thumbs digging in painfully to the bolt of his jaws and the constant pressure against them brings tears to the corners of his eyes. 

Dean keeps his head angled as Aaron dictates, and he can see as Aaron throws his head back in ecstasy. Dean works his tongue to pleasure Aaron more but Aaron doesn’t seem to need it. He pulls out fast, enough to rock Dean backwards and nearly lose his balance. Benny’s large hands against his back support him just enough to keep himself up, though, and he takes a glance over at Castiel, who shifts awkwardly.

This is turning him on so much. Dean smiles, spittle on his chin, and his face aching. He’s sure to have bruises on his jaw, and inside his mouth, and Cas will probably feed him vegetable smoothies just to torture him further. But, god does he feel good. His head feels fuzzy and free, his shoulders relaxed, his chest not constricted with its usual worry and need to look after everyone.  _ He’s  _ being looked after now - perhaps not in the most normal way, but it’s sure doing him some good. 

In front of him, Aaron squeezes the base of his cock, clearly having nearly gone too far with Dean, nearly spoiling the end result that Dean and everyone else is eagerly looking forward to. 

Keeping his eyes on Castiel means that he almost forgets Benny’s presence behind him, despite the earlier warning pinch he received from him for being a brat and trying to get Benny riled up before he was meant to. That is until he feels one of Benny’s thick fingers draw down the crack of his ass before hovering over his still-dry hole. 

Dean whimpers. 

Benny presses his dry finger against his hole, not pushing in, but enough to give Dean a spark of momentary panic. Jesus, he’s a dick. Benny chuckles darkly in his ear before all fingers and hands are removed from his body. 

The sense of loss from Benny having been behind him, decorating his shoulders with bruising kisses and bites is real and painful. It’s been mere seconds but Dean can already feel his fuzzy subspace fading and he looks up at Benny all teary eyed.

“Oh, cher… look at those tears.” Benny’s hand cards roughly through his hair, then he turns to Castiel. “Chief, you seen this?” 

“His eyes shine when he cries. I find it very beautiful. You’re all very lucky to see him like this.” Castiel takes several measured steps towards Dean and instinctively Dean reaches out. This time Dean doesn’t get any sign of disappointment from Castiel, just his thumb carefully sweeping up the tears on his cheek. "Beautiful."

"S'alright, Dean," Benny croons when Castiel moves back to his position by the dresser and Dean whimpers. "Here, open up for me."

Dean follows the direction, opening his mouth, feeling the burning ache that's already beginning to set in. Benny slides in, his thick cock taking up the room in Dean's aching throat but still he sucks and he licks, swallowing around him. Benny's not so rough and that's a godsend itself, but he can sure last himself a long time. 

"C'mon, Benny…" Victor pants from behind him. 

Dean smirks around the cock in his mouth, but Benny catches him and then thrusts his cock further, rougher than he has been. Dean breathes valiantly through his nose and doesn't let Benny catch him out and throw him off his game. 

He's good, he can totally do this. Dean closes his eyes, just  _ feeling _ everything. More tears from being overworked, from Benny catching the back of his throat, from the pure bliss of what's happening, and Benny seems to reward him, carding a soft hand through his hair. 

"Dean, pet," Castiel calls and it sounds so far away. Benny's cock leaves his mouth and he looks up to find Benny red-faced and straining. Aaron and Victor aren't faring much better. And Cas - well, Dean knows  _ that _ look on his face. He's practically dying to come. "Get yourself off, pet. You can touch yourself."

The relief Dean feels to finally be able to touch himself is unreal. His dick has been begging for something for hours, he's sure, and this has been so much worse than an edging session - and those really are hours, an entire three days that one time. 

He would much rather have Castiel's hand on his dick, but he knows that for doing it himself, he'll be getting something much better in return. 

Castiel, Benny, Victor and Aaron all crowd around his front, darkening the space. They loom over him with matching predatory grins and Dean feels so helpless to obey anything they wish of him. All four of them are jerking themselves, breathing heavily. Dean focuses on that, on the ache in his jaw, on what he imagines the bruises on his neck and shoulders look like and Christ, they need to hurry up or he's going to come first. 

It's Aaron who comes first, his load shooting towards Dean's chest and he feels it hit him and then drip down in slow motion. Victor comes next, come landing on his face, a drop in his open mouth and then it’s running down his chin and onto his thigh.

He's painted more as Benny and Cas come almost simultaneously, bringing Dean over the edge too, his own come spurts upwards and onto his stomach, just about, with Benny and Cas coming on his chest. He's warm and sticky and tired. Shoulders slumping once everyone and himself have finished. 

Then Castiel is crouched before him, kissing him hard, rewarding him for being good. 

"Victor, help me get him lying down, he's been kneeling a long time and his legs are probably going to be stiff and crampy," Castiel instructs quietly as Dean drifts a little. 

He feels hands on him, gently picking him up and releasing the stress in his thighs and knees. He groans at the movement but then Aaron massages his muscles for a few moments until the initial ache subsides. Benny grabs a pillow from the pile in the corner of the room and tucks it under Dean's head and Dean closes his eyes.

"You did amazing, pet, and now look, all beautifully painted white like we planned."

"Yeah," Dean hums. 

"I'm going to send the others out to the living room, then I'm going to clean you up. I want you to have a drink of juice for me and something to eat and then we will go and join them for a nice whiskey. Okay?" 

"That bottle you got me for Christmas? Seems like a decent special occasion to me," Dean says, and he is oh so tired. A finger of whiskey is going to knock him right out, but as long as he gets to lean against Cas for the rest of the evening, he's fine with that. 

"This is the perfect occasion for it." 

Castiel disappears for a few moments and comes back with a warm washcloth. The sleepy heat of it startles him a little, but Castiel soothes him back down and cleans him up. Castiel rubs some cream onto his shoulders, grumbling at the good job Benny did on his shoulders before helping Dean into a t-shirt and then some sweatpants, forgoing underwear. 

The juice and the protein bar help perk him up a lot and by the time Castiel has finished caring for him, Dean's a lot more awake and feels like he could actually handle walking into the living room and having a whiskey and a chat with everyone without sitting down and crashing. 

"How was that for you?" Castiel asks finally, placing a hand under Dean’s chin as he cards Dean's hair back with a wetted hand. 

"Perfect. Felt good that I could get everyone off." 

"And physically?" Castiel prompts.

"My jaw aches a bit and my legs feel a little wobbly still but I'm good. Hell, I'm perfect. You do an amazing job all of the time but that felt really good." 

Castiel smiles and then presses a kiss to Dean's forehead, and Dean knows if he'd gone for his lips they might not have made it out of the playroom. 

"Alright, outside with you. You've got a whiskey bottle to crack open. I've been dying to try some."

"Did you buy it for me, or for you?" Dean teases. 

"Don't be an ass, you haven't left the playroom yet," Castiel warns with a light swat to Dean's ass. 

Dean laughs and detours out of the playroom to their drinks cabinet before sitting down with whiskeys all round. 


End file.
